Black Magic
by DivineJudgment
Summary: Once upon a time, this world was once ruled by two opposing nations- the Golden Kingdom of Princess Keria, and the Crimson Nation of the Witch Princess. What happened to these great lands? War happened, my child. And war destroys all...


**Author's Note:** This was originally going to be my entry for the Village Square Forum contest for Magic, but my computer crashed in the middle of writing it. So that was pretty depressing. But I liked the finished project so much, I decided I would share it with the world. Hope you like it- it was my first time writing with Mary, so not sure how that turned out.

x-x

Castles in the sky. Fairytale worlds filled with ferocious dragons and damsels in distress. Kings who ruled their kingdoms with an iron fist, and soldiers who would risk everything to protect it.

Did they truly exist?

Mary often pondered this as she spent her countless days and nights, reading silently in her vast library. She never could find an answer with any actual proof. She would study and search through numerous textbooks and historical documents, desperately hoping for so much as an _inch_ of truth to her fantasies. But no proof ever surfaced.

Had she always dreamed of being a princess? Not a chance. Her heart was not to be taken by reckless knights on overrated steeds who slay the dragon which guarded the tower her own father locked her in. Talk about a dysfunctional family.

Fairytales simply intrigued the youthful librarian. Was it her fault for being such a careless dreamer? It's not like she could help it. But sometimes she wondered if she would ever get an answer.

It wasn't until a certain chicken rancher wandered aimlessly into her library one morning that an opportunity for discovering the answer came. The bubbly rose haired girl tugged on the librarian's arm.

"Come on, Mare-bear," Mary cringed at the nickname, "come with me to the Goddess Spring, just once! Pleeeeeeeeease!" The black haired female sighed and shut her book. She stood up from her seat on the chair and managed a weak smile on her tiny lips.

"All right, I guess I can manage to go with you- but just this one time. I still have research to do, you know." Mary responded, returning the book to it's rightful place on the bookshelf. Popuri cocked her head to one side. "You can't tell me that you're _still_ looking for the answer to your little mystery." At this, the rancher placed her hands gently on the librarian's shoulders and a soft smile graced her lips. "Here's a little secret- sometimes there is no answer. Just let it go." Mary let the words soak in, let Popuri have her moment and then shrugged her off and headed for the spring.

The Harvest Goddess Pond was a beautiful creation of nature. Rabbits and squirrels roamed freely, birds chipped merrily in the treetops and the wind almost seemed to whistle. This place captivated Mary. It was gorgeous and lovely and so utterly wonderful.

The black haired girl gasped in awe as she took in the beauty of her surroundings. Popuri giggled and whispered, "it's pretty, isn't it?" Mary nodded her head, dumbstruck. The two perched themselves at the edge of the pond, childishly splashing their feet in the water. They lay in the grass, staring at the clouds, talking about whatever came to mind. They were at peace.

Mary had completely forgotten about her neverending question by the time twilight set over the haven that was Mineral Town. Popuri propped herself up and straightened out the creases in her dress. She turned to her friend and exclaimed, "Mare-bear, that was the most fun I've had in years!"

The librarian grinned and replied, "Me too, Poppy." The rose haired teenager set off for home, leaving behind the picnic basket for Mary to take home, noting that she was "getting too skinny for her own good". The bookworm made no move to leave this heavenly place- it was too beautiful to leave. But a relaxing soak in the nearby spa didn't sound too bad.

As she stood and brushed off the blades off grass that clung to her dress, she noticed a dense fog that was rapidly engulfing the surrounding area. _That's strange,_ Mary thought, _I don't remember the weatherman reporting any sudden weather changes. Hadn't it been sunny only a moment ago?_ The fog had spread so quickly, she could make out only the Goddess Pond in front of her.

"Are you lost, my child?" A voice, crystal clear, rang out through the mist. Mary gasped and searched the area around her, though still the only visible object was the Goddess Pond.

A giggle resounded throughout the air, only confusing the librarian further. "Oh, no need to be frightened, my dear. I am here to help you."

"Wh-who's there?" Mary shouted into the void, studying the surrounding area. She clasped her palms together and pressed them against her chest in a foolish attempt to stop her relentlessly beating heart. A figure rose out of the mist, slender and beautiful, like her lake.

The woman rinsed her emerald locks, the tips of her seemingly endless braids brushing against the surface of the water. Her skin was flawless and porcelain, like a doll. She held her palm out towards Mary, beckoning her to come towards her. "I am the Harvest Goddess. You are Mary, librarian of Mineral Town and fiancee of Harris, are you not?" The librarian nodded, dumbstruck.

She must be dreaming. Goddesses don't just come to visit little girls when they have picnics with friends. And if they do, they especially don't mean any good.

The idol laughed, her petite hand covering her mouth. "Don't be afraid, little one. I mean you no harm. I am here to help. Take my hand." Her smile never faltered for a moment. The black haired girl inhaled and exhaled deeply, calming her nerves. She reached out and took the goddess' fragile hand in her own.

The Harvest Goddess clasped her other hand over Mary's and jade green light began to surround them, surrounding the women them in an eerie aura. The librarian's heart beat faster and faster, but the deity felt this and whispered, "Dear Mary, no need to fear. I am here to assist you in completing your quest." Mary nodded slowly, still fearing this strange lady. And as the shine engulfed their bodies, Mary felt herself falling.

Falling...

Falling...

_CRASH_

x-x

When Mary regained consciousness, she found herself still standing in the same position, but in the middle of a city. Markets and stalls run by cheerful and merry folk stood at every corner of the street. Merchants with mats displaying everything from fruits and vegetables to antique swords and rare artifacts stretched as far as the eye could see.

The angelic lady stood a far bit off, signaling the librarian to follow. Mary did as she was told- this place, while not particularly scary, was strange and foreign to her and she'd rather take her chances with someone who had the power to leave at will then be stuck here forever. "Wh-where are we? Why are we here?" Mary asked frantically, still studying the bazaar.

"You don't recognize it? I would think with all of the reading you do that you would at least be able to recognize your own home... We are in Mineral Town, many many years ago, when it was called by a different name- the Golden Kingdom of Princess Keria." A dark shadow came over the celestial's face as she continued, "to the south is the Crimson Nation of the Witch Princess...my sister."

Mary gasped. She had known of both of these people- they resided over the mountain in Forget-Me-Not Valley, not more than a few miles away. They couldn't possibly be the same people? This civilization was medieval- everything was made of stone, the people were dressed in old-fashioned clothing and now a giant castle triumphed over her, casting a shadow over the youth. It was nothing like Mineral Town.

The idol noticed her confusion. "Do not doubt it- they are the same people you know in the next town." The black haired teen shook her head. "But, that can't be right! ...Can it?"

The herb-haired lady nodded grimly. "It can, unfortunately. This land was once one whole continent. It was called Sephiria, named after the Harvest Goddess Sephira. But these two kingdoms were not at peace with one another. The Witch Princess craved the fertile soil and gorgeous landscape of the Golden Kingdom, while Princess Keria wanted nothing but the witch's head presented to her on a silver platter. What happened, you ask? War happened, my dear. ...And war destroys all."

A single tear slid down the pale skin of the fairy, tainting her stainless flesh with agony. She had suffered more than anyone, for she watched as her own people marched to a battlefield to do nothing more than murder and she was powerless to stop it.

A burst of light stunned Mary and as it faded, she found herself alone in the middle of two lands- one lush and green and the other wilted and black. She knew where she was and what would be coming very soon.

"The Witch Princess gathered an army, recruiting witches, wizards, imps, spirits and demons from every corner of her land and led them to the border of the sister empires. Keria met them on the outskirts of her land. With her stood calvary, knights, royal guardsmen, natives tribesmen and mercenaries. The two rulers met each other and discussed terms- a fight to the death. Winner takes all."

It was then, as the goddess paused, that the librarian noticed the armies heading towards her. Two women, extravagant in their own ways, stood facing each other at parallel sides of the wasteland. They approached the border where Mary stood, glaring menacingly all the way, black orbs clashing with crimson in a never ending battle. Now, they stood side by side, only an arm's width away from Mary.

"So you have come at last, Willow," the first woman spoke. Her jet black hair fell gracefully down to the ground and brushed against the flora. She wore a golden gown, decorated with various patterns of ruby and sapphire. On her head sat a golden tiara, with a single diamond embedded into the center. She was polished and divine in her mannerisms and speech- truly a woman befitting of a princess.

"If not, you would have come to kill me yourself, Keria," The other, Willow, spoke. Her tangled sandy mane was crowned by a blood red tiara. Garbed in a violet dress and grey shawl, with a black cat perched on her shoulder, made her appear menacing and cruel- qualities befitting that of a dictator.

"So shall we begin?" Keria asked, her gaze never moving. "A fight to the death? Winner takes all?" The Witch Princess answered, hopping onto her broomstick. The black haired woman nodded solemnly and mounted her pure white steed. The fight had begun.

Instantly, the knights and guards charged forward, single file. On the opposite side, the demons and sorcerers rushed ahead in a mad frenzy. Swords clashed with wands, fireballs melted armor, spears slicing through the heads of kappas. The ground beneath them grew bloody and diseased.

The princesses did not let their minions fight for them, however. They too fought, the witch's spells disintegrating the mortals' flesh, while the Legendary Sword of Keria split the bodies of the spirits in half effortlessly. And as they fought, they met each other in battle.

After two straight days of non-stop fighting, the war showed no signs of stopping. Keria's units were dwindling, the mercenaries and tribes nearly completely wiped out, while the sorceress' units were bloodied and tattered but nowhere near defeated. By the looks of things, the witch would win.

The angelic princess knew she had to do something, lest her people be destroyed. The only way she could end this quickly and efficiently without sacrificing anymore soldiers was to kill the Witch Princess herself.

The pair met, face to face once again, and nodded without a word- they knew that this was inevitable. Keria unsheathed her icy blue blade, the inscription _Face Thy Judgment_ barely visible beyond the blood. Willow drew her grimoire- a leather-bound book, it's symbols glowing faintly in the moonlight. The real battle was just beginning. Keria charged at her on her horse, slashing with her sword, barely missing the immortal. The mage flipped around the mortal on her broomstick, shooting fireballs and thunder bolts that the princess easily avoided. It wasn't for an hour that a blow was actually landed on the other.

Keria's head knight, the White Knight, as some called him, had noticed their fighting in the midst of the warfare. Despite his heavy armor, he made his way quickly to the battle. Willow was concentrating on her spell, repeatedly chanting, "Marah ti ran jilah vaati ramuh". The White Knight caught her off guard, sending his lance across her cheek, slitting her skin and chopping off a portion of her hair.

The witch's crimson eyes widened in horror. Blood poured out of the wound, spilling into her mouth and onto her robes. The blonde cackled, as if she had gone insane. She spun around to face her attacker, eyes wild. She had lost her mind.

"You horrible miserable fool of a knight- prepare to meet your maker." A ruby red aura surrounded the witch, and before the black haired princess could react, the witch shot flames from her hand and cremated the knight.

Keria collapsed, leaping from her horse and sobbing on the chest of her beloved guard. The sorceress howled, possessed by her rage. She had lost all control and now it had taken it's toll on another.

"Now what, princess? What are you gonna do now that your boyfriend's dead?" The mage snarled and readied another spell. This time black smoke floated out from her sleeve and from it slithered a black snake with bloodshot eyes. It shot towards the bawling duchess and sunk its venomous fangs into the girl's throat.

The maiden's scream echoed throughout the valley. Mary, having been unable to move her gaze away from the bloodshed, cupped her hands around her ears. Both armies froze, the cry resounding in their eardrums.

And as the princess' shriek finally died, so too did the hopes and dreams of her people. Keria now lay sprawled at her murderer's feet. It was only then did the witch realize what she had done. She had killed her enemy in a fit of blind fury and with it, she had won. But victory tasted bittersweet.

Now she felt only regret. She had won the war, but at what cost? She never actually dreamed that she would kill her enemy. She had killed the princess and along with it, an entire legion of people. No one would listen to her. All they would do is loath her. What would she do? Kill them as well? No, she would _not_ be known as a cold blooded killer. She would end all this, here and now. It would take all her strength, and perhaps her life, but at least she wouldn't be known as a ruthless murderer.

Willow lifted her palm and shot dozens of snakes up into the clouded sky. And as the last one reached the skyline, lightning rained down on the battlefield, laying waste to all in its path. In moments, the wasteland turned into a graveyard for both armies, the lightning incinerating every soldier. The sorceress took a knife she had concealed in her boot and slit her wrist, so that a drop of blood trickled down her arm.

Controlling herself, she drew a circle around her own body and symbols along with it. Placing a single drop of blood into the circle, the symbols started to glow. "Witch King, obey my command. Divide these lands in two so that war will destroy no more lives...and with it, take my own life as well."

Fire engulfed the witch's body the moment she was finished her incantation, dragging her to the ground and writhing in pain. Darkness tumbled out from her corpse and consumed the land. Mary collapsed on the ground, terrified of what was going on. She shielded her eyes of the fire that started to spread and crawl towards her, but she never felt it. And as she opened her eyes, she found herself back.

Back in the Harvest Goddess Spring. Back in Mineral Town. Back home. The goddess stood in front of her once more. Her eyes were glassy and she was finishing wiping away all of her tears. She gazed at Mary, a silence settling between them, and then at last she spoke, "Now do you see? Fairytales exist, but they have become twisted. They often do not have happy endings and, as you saw in this, the knight never beats the dragon."

Mary could only manage a dumb nod. It was amazing how different real life fairy tales actually were. "Is this supposed to happen?" The deity stared at her, shocked at her question. And then she snickered, a weighted, hurt laugh. "Is this supposed to happen?...No. No, _none_ of this was supposed to happen. But it did. And I could do nothing to help."

She choked on her sobs, but the librarian felt she could no longer help her. After all, this woman was immortal and she was a mere mortal. The two did not interact beyond a prayer or an offering to the goddess, let alone comfort each other.

"Um, miss Harvest Goddess, ma'am," the deity looked up, "sometimes terrible things happen to us and to the people around us. But, we can't let that get to us. Especially you- people worship you. You have to stay strong for your people. You couldn't have stopped it."

The idol grinned and placed her fragile hand on the girl's shoulder. "Thank you. Who ever thought that you would be teaching me something today?" At that, they both giggled.

"Wh-what happened to them? I mean, they both are still in Forget-Me-Not Valley so..." Mary trailed off, putting her finger to her chin in thought. The Goddess' eyes brightened a bit. "The Witch King couldn't go through with taking the life of his own daughter, so instead he took away her memory. As for Keria, he wished that someday, if God truly wanted it to happen, she would regain her memory. And to do that, she would need to see Keria again. But to do that, she needed to live. So the lands were divided in two, the Witch Princess started her life again and Keria was buried in the mine."

Mary nodded. "Thank you, Harvest Goddess. I think you answered my question." The goddess laughed and sunk back into her pond, leaving the black haired girl with one last thought, "Good. Now get on out there and write a book- you have my blessings."

x-x

Mary sat at her writing desk, pencil in hand. She had the idea. She had the plot. She had the characters. All she needed to do now was write it. Reluctantly, she put her pencil to the paper and wrote...

_Once upon a time, there were two princesses..._


End file.
